1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera module, and more specifically to a camera module that can be used in relatively small-sized electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras, camera-equipped cellular phones and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera module having a macro switching function is used in relatively small-sized digital cameras, camera-equipped cellular phones and the like. The macro switching function is a function of the camera module that makes it possible to switch a photographing mode of the camera module between a normal photographing mode and a macro photographing mode. In more detail, such a camera module includes a hand-manipulated lever, and a holder having at least one lens which constitutes an optical system of the camera module. The camera module is configured so that the holder can be mechanically displaced in a direction of an optical axis of the lens between a position that is close to an imaging element (image pick-up device) and a position that is far away from the imaging element by manipulating the hand-manipulated lever. The former position of the lens holder corresponds to the normal photographing mode and the latter position of the lens holder corresponds to the macro photographing mode.
As described above, the conventional camera module having a macro switching function requires to have a hand-manipulated lever for carrying out the macro switching function. Therefore, the conventional camera module involves a problem in that when an excessive force is applied to the lever, there is a case that the lever is damaged.